


Let's at Least Try It

by dangerouslyhopeful



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Early Season 4 Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Keith Having Walls Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 10:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslyhopeful/pseuds/dangerouslyhopeful
Summary: Even though Keith plans on working with The Blade of Marmora more often than with the Voltron crew, Lance suggests a "good idea" for him and Keith to abolish the tension between them whenever they are together and feel like punching each other.





	Let's at Least Try It

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys, I wrote this last night because I needed to get some Klance out of my system while I'm actually trying to write a longer Klance fic (That I have writer's block for atm). Anyway I hope you like this!  
> Tumblr: Rosie-The-Rascal

“I wish you could still fight alongside us.” Lance said. He and Keith were the only ones left in the lounge now.

“I am fighting with you guys,” Keith didn’t look at Lance. “Just not in the same way I used to.”

Keith knew what Lance meant but he had to understand that it couldn’t have worked out that way. No matter how he looked at it, Shiro was the rightful leader of Voltron, Allura was an amazing pilot in Blue and Lance was a natural in Red. It just made sense for him to leave Voltron and work with the Blade of Marmora, at least for now. It would be good for not only the team, but for himself as well.

“I know but it’s weird not having you around the castle and to be honest, I didn’t hate having you lead us.”

That was surprising because Lance never missed an opportunity to make a sarcastic remark about Keith’s idea of leadership.

“That’s not something I’d expect to come from your mouth.” Keith replied, finding the comment humorous and unnaturally endearing at the same time.

“I never hated you Keith,” Lance sighed. “I just wished that things were different.”

“You mean like you wished you were top of the class or whatever you went on about when we met?”

“Correction,” Lace held up a finger to Keith. “That was not when we met.”

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Okay, you mean when we first found Shiro?”

“Yeah, like at that time” 

“Why do you care so much?” Keith asked. Lance was so caught up in a grudge that Keith honestly had no fault in, yet he took the beating for it each and every day. “You’ve changed a lot since then. Do you really hate me so much to the point where you don’t think you’re even progressing?”

“I said I don’t hate you,” Lance crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch. “When I said that I wished things were different, of course I meant that I wish I could have been the amazing pilot you were back at the Garrison, but I also meant that I wish things were just flat out different between you and me.”

Keith looked at Lance confused. They fought a lot sure, but they could easily sit here and have a conversation without any real troubles.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I wish we didn’t fight all the time,” Lance looked completely frustrated just saying this. Keith never understood why Lance got upset so quickly over nothing, but the same could be said about him so he didn’t bother making a point out of it. “I just think that all the passion we have could be channeled out in another way.”

“Another way? Like what? Fighting something else?” When he was upset with Lance and couldn’t really take it out on Lance, he did go to the training room and clear his head a bit, so maybe that’s what Lance was implying.

“No,” Lance shook his head and looked around the room at nothing in particular. “Like another way to resolve tension.”

“I don’t get it.” Keith had no idea what Lance was implying if fighting was already out the window.

“When you’re alone, in your room, and you know that nobody is going to disturb you, how do you relieve tension?”

Keith didn’t know if this was a trick question or not. Lance was getting riled up and this time he had no idea what the reason was. It was actually getting kind of annoying because playing communication games was not a favorite of his.

“I sleep…?”

Lance slapped his hand against his face.

“Dude, do you ever masturbate?”

Lance didn’t make eye contact with him and Keith felt his face get warm. That is not the tactic that he expected from Lance, even though of all the people in the castle, Lance would be the most likely to suggest that.

“That’s not your business.”

“So you do or don’t you?” Lance looked at Keith now and must have noticed the bashfulness plastered all over his face because he was now eying him way too closely.

“It’s none of your business Lance.” He had never done something like that in his life, but hell if he’d let Lance know that.

“You totally haven’t,” Lance blinked at Keith. “You seem so manly at times, but you have the most innocent face. I can totally tell.”

“Why are we even talking about this?” Keith, more than anything else, did not like to hear Lance undermine him, even if it was followed after a comment about him being “manly”.

“I was just trying to see if you relieved stress that way.” Lance was still looking at him with a hint of surprise in his features.

“You started out the conversation by saying that “we” need to channel our anger towards each other elsewhere. Who cares if I do things differently?” Keith looked at him incredulously, and he could feel his eye wanting to twitch due to the aggravation this was causing.

“I said “we” because…” Lance trailed off and let out a quick breath of air. “I was thinking that maybe we can help each other out with you know, relieving tension in that way.”

Lance was way more honest than Keith pegged him for. Lance sure spoke his mind a lot but he never outright said he wanted to help Keith jack off before. That was a new one.

“That’s fucking weird.” Keith eyed Lance closely to check for any dishonest reactions. Lance making him out to seem like an idiot in a situation like this was not going to happen.

“I know it’s weird but we’re the only ones here,” Lance was speaking in a hushed voice with a more stern tone than Keith was used to. “I just think we could probably help each other out when we’re stressed rather than bite each other’s heads off.”

“So you’re proposing that we help each other get off to relieve stress instead of yelling at each other? Isn’t that a little weird?” Keith was so confused. Even though he didn’t really decide it, Lance was a rival in his life. Someone he did not see himself getting close to in any way, be it emotionally or physically.

“Yeah that’s what I’ve been saying,” Lance rolled his eyes at Keith. “But if it’s that weird for you or gross then forget about it. It was just a suggestion. I hope you feel better working with the Blade instead.”

Keith didn’t see the correlation between him relieving stress in the castle and him relieving stress while fighting with the blade but he did not want to leave unattended to stress between him and Lance.

“Fine,” Keith said almost just to himself when Lance started to get up. “Let’s try it.”

“Let’s try…?” Lance looked at Keith clueless as if he didn’t come up with the idea to begin with.

“You know,” Keith started and stopped when he felt his face flush. “Let’s try helping each other out.”

“Are you sure?” Lance asked, not taking his eyes off of Keith.

“I said I was, wasn’t I?” He started to get up and walk towards his room.  
“Then where are you--?”

“To my room,” Keith cut him off and continued down the hallway, Lance trailing behind him just enough to keep up communication. “You want to help me relieve stress? Then let’s go.”

Keith could hear Lance’s footsteps eagerly behind him when he finally reached his room.

He turned around in the doorway to look at Lance and question him on what he thought they should do now. Before he got the chance for that, Lance pushed him into the room and backed him into a wall, kissing him hard and fast.

Lance had hit the door switch on the way in, making sure it was closed while he titled Keith backwards and easily slid his tongue into the other paladin’s mouth.

The immediate fast pace completely took Keith by surprise and he had no idea how strong Lance was until this moment. He wanted to try and fight Lance off of him, but the weight of Lance and the tipsiness of Keith’s body from the kiss made it almost impossible to do anything about it.

Lance’s hand slid around Keith’s waist and down his backside until his hand rested on Keith’s ass.

When he felt Lance’s hand cupped over him from behind, squeezing him desperately, Keith moaned. The noises, although accidental by Keith, caused Lance to pick up his pace. Both of his hands were now groping Keith and pulling him close.

Indulging was the only thing that Keith could do now as Lance’s hands slinked around him and his tongue made an effort to explore every crevice of his mouth. Lance being the one to touch him like this wasn’t the worst thing that’s happened to him and as a matter of fact, this wasn’t even close to the top of the list of bad things that’s happened.

Keith reached his arms around Lance and tangled his fingers into his hair, urging him to deepen the kiss. Lance did so with ease and kissed Keith until they both needed a moment to just pull apart and breathe.

They were still entangled in each other when they broke the kiss.

Heavy breathes filled the room and Keith looked directly at Lance longer than he probably ever has before.

“So is this what would happen if anyone gave into any of your pervy gestures?” Keith joked without smiling.

Lance shook his head. “No. Those are just jokes,” He pulled Keith by the arm and pushed him down onto the bed before crawling on top of him and looking him dead in the eyes. “You’re the only one I’ve wanted to do this with.”  


Suddenly Keith was being kissed again but he could hardly think about that after what Lance said. Lance who never bothered to conceal his lust for a pretty girl and Lance who always said everything was wrong with Keith, even his hair.

He wished he could still his heartbeat that was not only rapidly beating from the effects of Lance kissing him but also because of Lance’s words. Did Lance think more about this than just as a way to “relieve stress”?

Keith’s thoughts were broken when he felt Lance’s hand run down the side of his body and slowly up his shirt. Fingers glided over his abdominals and chest before snaking around to his back and feeling each area on that side.

This was the first time Keith felt conscious about his body. Not so much about structure or shape but he’s never had anyone touch him and the thought kind of made him overly conscious of each and every scar on his body.

It wasn’t a surprise when Lance did stumble upon a very obvious scar on Keith’s back. One that he got years ago as a kid. The fingers lingered over the scar and slowly began rubbing over and around the area tenderly. Even Lance’s kisses became softer.

Keith unexpectedly felt like crying. He never yearned to be held or loved even at this point, but if someone were to do that for him, maybe the walls would come down a lot easier than he ever would have expected.

He took in a deep breath the best he could and let Lance lead him through an entirely new string of emotions. Lust and dependency.

Lance had both of his hands underneath Keith’s shirt and against his backside now. He was holding Keith against his own chest and still kissing him at a pace that was 100 times less than when they first started.

Keith liked this. He liked feeling Lance’s own warmth up against him and his soft lips pressing against his own again and again as if they’d never get a chance to hold each other again. And who knows, maybe they wouldn’t. The thought struck another emotional cord in Keith. This was all new to him but suddenly he didn’t want to lose any of this. He didn’t want to lose Lance. Most of all, he didn’t want to lose himself in this because him blocking himself off over the years was making him hypersensitive to a situation that might be nothing to Lance.

Again his thoughts were pushed away by a new sensation and he was now aware of a strong burning feeling in his groin. Lance must have sensed this too because he was suddenly rutting himself against Keith and the friction was torturous.

Lance stopped kissing him and brought his lips down to Keith’s neck while simultaneously using a free hand to take off Keith’s belt and unbutton his pants.

The embarrassment was almost getting to Keith, but it wasn’t anywhere as effective as the stimulant Lance was causing by his palm rubbing over Keith’s cock over his boxer shorts.

Stifling moans was not an easy thing for Keith to do when all of his focus was on Lance’s hands and mouth. He tried gripping the sheets beneath him to relax himself and keep away from jerking his own hips.

“You’re really sensitive.” Lance said in this really low and husky voice that made the burning sensation way more intense for Keith now.

“Don’t say things like that.” He was already embarrassed enough without Lance having to point out how fragile he was.

“I’m sorry,” Lance palmed him more forcefully. “It’s just really cute.”

“Cute…?” Keith mustered out the question in between short gasps.

“Uh-huh,” Lance started to finger Keith’s waistband and slip the shorts down. His fingers now wrapping themselves around Keith’s length. “You’re really cute Keith.”

Keith groaned and even he wasn’t sure if it was from the ecstasy of Lance’s touch or from the slight annoyance brought out by Lance’s taunting words. Albeit there was no sign of actual ridicule in Lance’s voice this time.

Lance took his time with Keith, likely knowing that someone so sensitive would probably finish quickly. He made painfully slow strokes up and down Keith’s cock, thumbing his head each time and sending shivers through Keith’s body.

When Lance’s hand started moving faster, twisting the sensitive skin beneath him, Keith could feel a strong heat and wave of pleasure spilling over him. He knew he was close and he’s never even came before. He didn’t want to be the only one squirming in pleasure though.

Keith brought one of his hands over the one Lance was using to get him off. Lance stopped and looked at Keith carefully, clear concern in his eyes.

Keith shook his head slightly because Lance wasn’t doing anything wrong at all, but he wanted to make sure Lance felt good as well.

Any and all eye contact was avoided when Keith hoisted himself up and on his elbows so he could reach Lance’s pants.

Lance was thankfully looking down at Keith’s hesitant finger work instead of at his face which was probably a deep shade of red now.

Eventually Keith was able to maneuver Lance’s pants down to below his waist and Lance kicked them off with a lot more ease than Keith would have.

To avoid any awkward looks or eye contact, Keith reached his arms around Lance and pulled him into a sloppy open mouthed kiss. Lance’s eyes widened for only a moment before he slipped back down with Keith into a fast rhythm.

Keith brought one of his hands down to grasp and stroke Lance just like he had done to him.  Lance was actually bigger than Keith expected he would be and he was extremely surprised that Lance never boasted about that before. Maybe Lance wasn’t as much of a narcissistic asshole as Keith thought he was. Maybe he was a wholesome person to some extent.

Who was Keith trying to kid? He thought to himself as he and Lance matched each other’s quick strokes. He really liked Lance. In this moment and outside of it.

The familiar heat that Keith felt before was building up inside of him again, this time causing his entire body to tense up before the pleasure took control of his entire body and mind for a long few seconds.

Thankfully Lance must have been right there with him because Keith could feel his fingers tighten against him and release with a really breathy moan that Keith wished he could hear over and over again.

They breathed against one another for a couple of minutes. Lance dug his face into the crook of Keith’s neck and Keith could feel each of his breaths against his own skin in alignment with Lance’s chest heaving against his.

“So,” Lance folded his arms on Keith’s chest and rested his chin on them, looking up at Keith breathlessly. “Do you feel less stressed?”

Keith snorted and unsuccessfully tried to fight back a smile as Lance looked up at him, his hair disheveled and eyes glistening.

“I wouldn’t say all my problems are gone but it felt good.”

Lance laughed softly. “I’d say you’re right. The entire universe is still at risk here but at least that felt good.”

Keith was almost concerned by Lance’s subtly morbid humor but he’d drop that for now. It was nice to feel human once in a while and that was something that Keith felt he was desperately clinging to right now. Besides that, he had an entirely new situation he now needed to understand.

“Um, earlier…” Keith started and Lance’s full attention immediately made him uneasy but he needed to clear this up now. “You said that I was the only one you wanted to do things like that with. Did you mean that?”

Keith studied Lance’s features and he could see a more serious look that he wasn’t used to from Lance but has seen one or twice before in the past.

“I did mean that,” Lance sat up and moved one of his legs from straddling Keith so he could adjust his pants and sit beside Keith now. Keith did the same thing and sat up against the wall of his bed, not wanting to make the angle awkward. “I really like you and I have really liked you before this. I couldn’t just tell you though so this ended up happening. You can forget about it though. I know you’re not my biggest fan and I honestly don’t blame you. It’s not like I’ve given you a good reason to actually like me.”

Keith could see Lance take in a deep breath as subtly as he probably could while avoiding Keith’s eyes,

“I don’t think I want to forget about it.” Keith looked at Lance who met his gaze again now.

“You don’t?” Lance looked confused but he hardly hid the glimmer of excitement in his eyes and that made Keith strangely warm inside again.

“Not really,” Keith rubbed his arm with his hand instinctively and looked at Lance thoughtfully. “I never hated you either Lance. If anything, you’re an amazing person to work with and I wouldn’t swap you out for anyone else on our team. Not only that but I don’t know where I’d be without you right now. You matter a lot to me.”

Lance smiled. “Yeah, Lancey Lance was there to help you out a lot, just like you were for me,” Lance’s smile looked almost sad now. “I don’t think that feeling is the same as what I feel though. I like you more than just a teammate or a friend.”

“I know,” Keith sighed because he didn’t really do well with talks about feelings. “I don’t want to shut myself out anymore. I want to be able to feel love and receive love, romantically, not just as teammates. I’d like to work on that with you.”

Lance didn’t say anything immediately so Keith tried to explain himself better.

“I’m not trying to use you or anything. That’s not what I meant,” Keith really was not good at this. “I think I just might like you and I don’t know anything about this but I don’t think dating you and getting to know you on a more personal level would be so bad.”

Lance chuckled to himself and Keith couldn’t help but feel relieved when Lance laughed because it sounded so light-hearted and soft. Lance was actually the cute one between the two of them.

“Well there’s not a lot of dating spots I can take you to, but I can try,” Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and smiled at him. “I’ll spend every day I can making sure that you know how loved and important you are to me.”

“You too,” Keith mumbled. This new tingling in his stomach was not something he thought he could get used to but it made him want to smile so badly and that was a pleasant feeling to say the least. “I’d like to show you that I can love you too.”

“I’d like that.” Lance pulled him into a hug, and now out of Lance’s direct eyesight, Keith felt tears threaten to stream down his face. He held Lance closer and let fall them, not letting go until he could regain at least an ounce of composure.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through this!


End file.
